The Rest of Eternity
by TreyTheGreatAndPowerful
Summary: What if, there was another avian. What if, there was another flock. What if, they all met. What if, there's a evil worse than Itex and the School. What if, everything changed. What if.
1. The Deal

**Hello! I'm TreyTheGreatAndPowerful with my first Maximum Ride fanfic! Check out my other two stories, which are Percy Jackson fanfiction! i need to clear something's up before we begin. **

**This is fanfiction. I realize some of the things are head cannon, so please no hate reviews. I'm writing this for pure fun after a dream I had. **

**Canine=dog **

**feline=cat **

**avian=bird **

**i just needed to say that just in case. I don't want something my character says to offend anyone, so yah.**  
**Anywho, enjoy!**

Cages. I hate them. Absolutely hate them. It's kind of impossible not to. I mean, seriously, I've 'lived' in one for practically my whole life! Well, I guess you can't considering being a lab rat as 'living'.  
'Whoa now! Hold your psychotic horses! What the heck is happening?!"  
That's most likely what's running through your head right now. If it's not, then you clearly need to reread the 'lived in a cage for my whole life' statement. I guess I have to tell you everything now, don't I? Well, my young grasshopper, I will tell you.  
I lived in a place called The School. It isn't some happy-go-lucky place where random people break out in song and dance around the halls (I wish). The closest thing to singing here are the screams for mercy. And believe me, you hear plenty of those.  
The School is a place where innocent children-like me-are experimented on. They splice human DNA with an animal's and call it 'science for the greater good'. It usually doesn't end well (DUH, stupid scientists. Haven't you seen Frankenstein?). I mean seriously, I'm smart enough to realize that this is a dumb idea, yet the scientists are too stupid to realize it! Those are quite the stupid smart people.  
Well, I guess I shouldn't say they NEVER end well. 'Cause, well, I'm alive, aren't I? So is Sherwood, Max, Fang, Aeon, Ion, and all the others. I can't forget Total and Erasers, either!  
I'm confusing you, aren' I? I guess that means more explaining, huh?  
For years the School has been experimenting on children and babies. As I said, they mix animal and human DNA together. Most failed, but some didn't. Max and her Flock, for example.  
Max and her Flock were given avian DNA, bird genes for you less smart people. They're 98% human and 2% bird. They have small, light bones that make it easier for them to fly, and they have air sacks to help them go higher in the air than normal people. Some of them can even breathe underwater, and have strange powers. I'm one of these avians. I have wings, light bones, and air sacks. Not sure about the powers or gills, though.  
Then there's the Erasers. They're 50% human and 50% lupine (That's wolf to you unscientific people). They're created to be violent killers. They can morph between a super-model-looking person to a hairy, muscular wolfman/woman. Kind of like the police of the School. They make sure all us experiments stay in line. I'm not sure they're what you call 'successful'; they only live for up to four years.  
My cage neighbor, Sherwood, is a feline hybrid. He's 97% human, and 3% feline (that's cat to you people that clearly don't get out much). He has brown cat ears instead of human ones, and a long, feline brown tail sprouting from his tailbone. His canine teeth are sharpened like fangs, and he's small and lithe like a cat. Not only that, but he's extremely agile, and his nails are naturally sharpened like claws.  
There's many more experiments like the fishkids, horsegirl, hamsterboy, and many others. Most of them don't survive. It's just the Flock, Erasers, the Colony, Sherwood, and me.  
'HOLD IT! Who the heck are you?!'  
I'm guessing that's whats running through your mind. Well, prepare to be amazed! I'm Moonlight Shadow, avian extraordinaire! I have large, fourteen feet, black wings. They protrude from the soft areas next to my shoulder blades. My hair is waist-long and black. My whole 'devilish' appearance is topped off with what Sherwood calls stormy gray eyes. I've never exactly seen my eyes, so we're gonna have to take Sher's word for it.  
Cool, right? I mean, we've got WINGS and TAILS! WRONG. NOT COOL. We were EXPERIENTED on! That is not-I repeat-NOT fun! I've been injected with so many different chemicals that it's safe to say I'm 99.9% chemical and 00.1% human! And don't get me started on the tests! The scientists would put me on a treadmill and see how long I could run until I went unconscious! I'm proud to say that I lasted 5 hours on 15mph. That's not even the worst of it. Retirement is the worst.  
'WHAT?! Isn't retirement GOOD?'  
You're probably thinking. NO. Retirement is just the scientists way of saying 'You're boring, now I'm going to kill you!'. My retirement is tomorrow. Lovely. I want to say my good-byes to Sherwood, but he's in the middle of a test. I might never see him again. Who knows? Sometimes experiments never return from a test.  
So, I sat in my apartment room (a.k.a. my cage). Doing nothing. Just thinking. It was very boring. Very. Boring. UGH.  
"Pst!"  
"Huh?" I jumped as a voice pierced my thoughts. "What?!"  
Yeah, I know, I'm so tough. I hear a voice from nowhere and jump like a scardy-cat. Good going, me.  
"Moonlight? Listen to me carefully." The voice said in a very mysterious way.  
"No way! You listen here, Mr. Creepy-Voice-Guy!" I huffed. The voice sounded male, so I kinda just guess he was a Mr. "I ain't gonna listen to nobody until you show yourself!"  
Someone sighed, and I grinned in victory. Then, a shadow moved. I watched as the shadow morphed into a tall, male shape. I gasped when a familiar person walked out of the shadows.  
Jeb Batchelder.  
"What the chicken nuggets are you doing here?" I howled. His eyes widened, and he made frantic shushing noises. I folded my arms and glared.  
"I'm here to offer you a deal-"  
"Oops! Sorry! I don't accept deals from psychopaths." I said, feining sympathy. He sighed and put a hand to his head.  
"Moonlight, if you value your freedom, you'll listen to me.  
I perked up. Freedom? Now I'm interested. "Continue, kind sir."  
"I have a favor to ask you. In exchange, you'll gain your freedom." He stopped and gave me a questioning look. I nodded for him to continue. He took in a deep breath before speaking. "I'm assuming you know of Maximum Ride and her Flock?"  
Well DUUUUUH! She's, like, famous! To me, at least. She escaped this disgusting place years ago with her Flock. Her mismatched family of birdkids like me. I was never a member of the Flock, sadly. Why would I be if they didn't know I even exsisted? Even though I lived with them for all their life, they never noticed me.  
"Of course I know about them." I replied. "Maximum, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gasman, and Angel."  
"Yes, but Fang has been replaced by Max's perfect half, Dylan."  
Say what now?  
"Fang's dead?!" I stuttered.  
"No, Moonlight, he's not dead. He's just been replaced."  
"So...he was kicked out?"  
Jeb's nod made me stiffen. Maximum kicked him out? Yeesh. From all the conversations I've heard between the Flock, you woulda thought they'd never split up! Who is this Dylan anyway? He must be pretty important for Maximum  
to trade Fang for him. I frowned.  
"My favor includes Max and her Flock."  
I leaned closer to the bars of my cage. Maximum? Flock? Hm.  
"What about 'em?" I said as I narrowed my eyes. Although Jeb was the one that busted them out, I've heard many stories about him and them. You can't always trust rumors, though. Maybe it's finally my turn to escape!  
"I've been separated from them for a while and can't reach them." Jeb looked down sadly and sighed. "I need you to find them and put a tracker on one of the Flock members."  
Doesn't seem to hard. Other than the fact that they could be ANYWHERE.  
"We have a general location of where they might be, but it's up to you to get close to them." Jeb rubbed the back of his head and sighed, clearly weighed down by something. "Before I continue, I need to know if you'll help me."  
I don't even need to think twice. The answer is clear. Freedom, or retirement? No matter how much I idolize Maximum and her Flock, I value my freedom way more. "Count me in."  
Jeb's sigh of relief alarmed me for some reason. Why is he so secretive about this, anyway? Probably because this could be considered treason. I guess Jeb takes risks too, huh?  
"So what's the plan?" I ask him curiously. "And how can I encorporate Sherwood into it?"  
"Sherwood isn't coming."  
"Is he isn't going, no one's going." I crossed my arms and glared, daring him to back out. If he thinks I'm leaving without Sherwood, then he's got another thing going for him.  
Jeb frowned and though for a moment before groaning and saying, "Fine! Tomorrow, when you're taken for your retirement, I'll create a diversion and give you the keys to Sherwood's cage. There'll be a car outside that you can use."  
A car? But...I don't know how to drive! And what about the keys? Before I could ask Jeb about those details, he put a finger to his mouth and ran off.  
Jeb Batchelder is officially an idiot. I can't freakin' drive! Some plan. Oh well, there's nothing I can do, right? All I have to do is get out. Everything else can be figured out impulsively. That's how I roll, after all!

-([{}])-([{}])-([{}])-([{}])-([{-}])-([{}])-([{}])-([{}])-([{}])-

Only an hour is left before the Erasers come for my retirement. I sit quietly in my crate, not sure what to say.  
"Psst!" Sherwood says from the cage next to me. Luckily, he returned from his test alive and well. Other than the burn marks on his skin. He told me they had made him do the maze again. "Are you okay, Moonie?"  
I frown and shrug. Honestly? I feel pretty good. Jeb plans to bust us out, and we'll finally be free. The only problem is I haven't seen Jeb since yesterday. I'm not sure if he'll go through with the plan or not. You never know.  
"I just don't understand why you're being retired! You're awesome! I guess that has nothing to do with this, but how can the scientists already be bored? There's so much more they could know about you! Well, that would mean more tests, and that wouldn't be good...still! I don't like the thought of anyone hurting you! I mean-"  
I haven't exactly told Sherwood about the escape plan yet. If I know Sher-and I do-he'll blab it to the first person he sees. His constant talking calms me, yet some others find it annoying. I have no doubt that Sherwood would have been retired next.  
"I'm really going to miss you, Moonie. You're the only friend I have." Sherwood concluded with a sigh. He sniffled slightly. Did I forget to mention that he's extremely emotional? Sure enough, tears streamed down Sherwood's cheeks, and he pitifully wiped them away. I reach out and put a hand on Sherwood's arm reassuringly.  
"Don't worry Sher, I've got a plan!"  
"Alright Subject Fifty-two, ready for retirement?" An Eraser snarled from across the hall. I stiffened. I'm Subject Fifty-two.  
"You're early." I growled at the viciously. How is Jeb supposed to help is I'm going early?! Sherwood turns to me with wide, tear brimmed eyes. I gulp.  
Let's rock and roll.

**So, what do you think? I hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! **

**Who would you like to see talking with me at the end of each chapter? My demigod characters Hayden and Sonic, or Moonlight and Sherwood? **

**REVIEW AMD FOLLOW! THANKS FOR READING!**


	2. Rude Sisters and Fire

**Hi everyone! Thanks for reviewing on my last chapter! **

**DISCLAIMER: Me no own Maximum Ride. Me wish I did.**

**THANK YOU! Enjoy!**

Chapter One:  
MARCH 13, 2014

-AEON-

Hi.  
I'm not sure what else to say. I can't exactly launch into an incredibly long story with out SOME introduction.  
Hi, my name's Aeon, and this is the story how my sisters and I met the Flock.  
It all started a week ago.

We were flying around aimlessly, not really caring where we ended up. I held Ion's hand; she's blind. We had learned from experience that if someone wasn't holding on to her, she's start to unconsciously drift away. It didn't really help her already irritable temperament. Eon, the youngest, flew to my right, as silent as a mouse; she's mute. Sometimes she scares the bajeebers out of Ion and I when she sneaks up on us without meaning to. Her reserved personality helps her become the stealth of our motley group. I could feel the wind against my face, but couldn't hear it; I'm deaf. We found a hearing aid not too long ago, but I don't currently have it turned on. Ion says I got my annoying and really loud personality from my lack of hearing.  
Yeah, I know, my family sounds pitiful. A girl who can't see, a boy who can't hear, and a girl who can't speak. You can imagine what our family get-togethers look like. Well, it's not exactly our fault.  
'Well, DUUUH!'  
You're probably thinking. Actually, it's not what you think. We weren't born like this (if only). We were experimented on. It's the School's fault. No, not the kind of school kids go to learn (actually, they're not really that different **(NO OFFENSE INTENDED)**). The School is a twisted place where kids, _kids_, are spliced with everything but the kitchen sink. Test tube babies like me and my siblings were tested, probed, and injected with enough chemicals to explode the earth. They switched Eon's vocal chords with an animal's (which animal's, I have no clue), gave Ion _freakin' heat seeking vision_ (you know, like a missile), and messed my ears up so I can only hear radio frequencies. Sure, we're pretty awesome-sauce now, but I'd trade listening to pop music 24/7 for regular hearing. I'm betting all my pennies that Ion and Eon would do the same.  
I'm on a roll here, so I should probably just spill every gory detail about us. Eon, Ion, and I have bird wings, a cat tail, fish gills, wolf ears, and snake fangs. To be specific, we're 90% human, 2% avian, 2% canine, 2% ichthyes (fish, apparently), 2% feline, and 2% serpentes (snake). Why those, I have no clue. Try asking the psycopathic scientists that messed with out DNA. I guess that's a little hard to process. Don't worry, everything will make sense as time goes on.  
We've been on the run from the School ever since we escaped at age thirteen. It's been two years. Oh, did I forget to mention we're triplets? That may have been an important detail. I'm the oldest, although Ion tries to deny it all the time.  
As I said, we've been on the run. Not exactly the best life, but it's good enough. It gets tough, but that's life. Our life.

**-{[()]}-{[()]}-{[()]}-{[()]}-{[()]}-{[()]}-{[()]}-{[()]}-{[()]}-**

"AEON! AEON, CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" A feminine voice yells at me. I snapped out of my thoughts with a jolt and turned towards the voice. Yeah, I know, my hearing aid was supposed to be turned off. Apparently I was wrong.  
The voice belonged to my 'adorable' little sister Ion. I was born first, then Ion, and finally Eon, but Ion likes to pretend she's the oldest and bosses Eon and I around. Honestly, it's much better that way. If I was in charge, we'd never had escaped the School. One thing that makes me crack up is the fact that Ion has this personality that totally clashes with her little kiddie face. Unlike most fifteen year olds, Ion has a smooth, rosy face that makes people think she's younger than she actually is. Not only that, but it's hard to keep a straight face when she's angry (which happens _a lot_). In fact, at the moment she had her eyebrows pinched together in frustration, and a slight frown disfigured her round-ish face.  
"What? Where's the fire?" I joked. Ion smirked and pointed ahead of me, where a small orange haze made me squint.  
"Seriously?!" I hollered as I saw flames. Ion snickered. You know how I said Ion was blind and how she had heat seeking vision? The only reason Ion noticed that fire was because of her 'adjustment'. It's like she sees everything blue with flashes of orange, red, and yellow splashes around her whenever there's heat. People, for example, are an orangish yellow.  
"Eo, you see that?" I turned to the youngest of the bunch, Eon. She nodded and smiled softly. She held her hands up sheepishly and showed me her scorched fingertips. Great.  
Did I forget to mention that we're not normal hybrids? You see, we were sort of a 'go big or go home' opportunity for the scientists. They did everything and anything imaginable without any setbacks or concern for our life. We just happened to be around when the scientists decided they wanted to create mega humans to control the elements.  
Take Eo (Eon), for example. Her body was exposed to unimaginable heats and flames and preserved so she would become resistant. It didn't work according to plan. Her DNA became so accustomed to fire that she earned the ability to control it and conjure it at will. As that progressed she learned that lighting is connected to fire, and lightning is connected to storms. Before long Eon was able to conjure fire and storms with the flick of a finger.  
Ion was a little trickier. They did the _opposite_. Instead of extreme heat, she was thrown into the extreme cold. Her DNA grew so accustomed to the cold that her touch became freezing. She can conjure ice from anywhere and call forth swirling blizzards. Like Eon learned, different elements are connected. When ice melts it becomes...water! Before long Ion was water bending and acting all Elsa on us.  
I probably have the suckiest powers of the group. Unlike Eo and Io (Ion), my tests had nothing to do with the weather. The scientists basically just stuck me underground and told me to dig until the time was up. My fingernails were always caked in mud, and I never got the dirt out of my hair. I constantly breathed in dust and dirt, making me cough relentlessly. Thank goodness my DNA accepted the dirt before long. Yeah, you heard me. I can control the earth! Well, not technically, but if I concentrate hard enough I can pull or push earth's foundation. Now, it would totally suck if my powers stopped there I didn't gain _any_ ultra awesome addition like Eo and Io. So you can imagine how ecstatic I was when I learned that metal is a part of the earth. You can see where this is going. I'm a freaking metal and earth bender!  
Whoops, sorry not sorry, I totally got off topic. Anyway, there's a fire, probably Eo's fault, totally Eo's fault, and that about sums it up.  
"Eo, can you put the fire out?" I asked her. She shook her head and pointed to Io. "Io, Eo said you need to put the fire out."  
"Eon can't say anything." Ion pointed out. The corner of Eo's mouth rose slightly. I just rolled my eyes.  
"Just put out the fire."  
"Do it yourself." Ion retorted with a high amount of what adults call 'sass'.  
"You know I can't!"  
"Then the forest dies an excruciating death."  
"You," I paused for a dramatic effect, "are cruel."  
"I try."  
Suddenly, we noticed Eo waving her arms around like a maniac.  
"What?" Io asked irritably. Eo started pointing frantically at some treetops where a small figure was dancing away from the fire.  
"Holy cheese!" I yelped (excuse the swearing). "Someone's stuck in the trees!"  
"Thank you, Captain Obvious."Io said with a roll of her eyes.  
"No problem, Lieutenant Sarcasm." I replied with a smirk. Io's glare burned at my forehead, but before she could smack me Eo grabbed our faces and pointed them at the figure. She fixed us with an evil glare.  
[We have to help.] Eo transmitted.  
I guess I forgot something. Do you ever remember listening to the radio and it goes fuzzy all of a sudden (no, not like when it's out of range). That's us talking. The scientists gave us the handy-dandy tool of telepathy (technically it's not telepathy since we speak using radio waves, but telepathy sounds way cooler).  
{Eon, it's just one person.} Io replied.  
[Just one person? Everyone is important. No matter how big or small!]  
/Eo, you're going all philosophical on us again.\ I complained.  
[Fine! If you two won't help, then I will.]  
Io and I watched as Eo flew off towards the tiny figure.  
"Good thing she's fire-proof." I said to break the silence. Io just rolled her eyes and punched me on the shoulder. I winced and and grumbled something before following Eo's fleeting figure.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! Remember, follow, ****favorite, and review!**

**Moonlight: HEY! Why aren't I in this chapter?! Isn't this my story?**

**Sherwood: Yeah!**

**Me: -_- Honestly people, you already know why!**

**Sherwood: We do? Oh yeah! This whole story already happened, but you're just now deciding to share it with the world! What took you so long? Wouldn't it have been cooler and more suspenseful if you had gone along with the proper timeline? Doesn't that date at the very beginning say that it was almost a whole year ago? **

**Me: WE GET IT.**

**Moonlight: Sheesh.**

**FOLLOW, FAVORITE, and REVIEW!**


End file.
